mandy's secret
by nakedXsnapeX
Summary: people in endsville have been mysteriously gone missing.......there seems to be less people everyday, and grim has an idea where they've been "hanging out". MANDY'S GOT A LITTLE SECRET.


A/N hello yalls, alright, originally this was a parody for a story my friend wrote, but she hasn't posted it yet, so i guess for now it will be dramatic. they're will probably be some spelling errors in this story (sorry) i used the spell check, but, i could have accidentally skipped some words, so if there is any gramar errors, just let me know. and please critize me, even if you do flame me, critize me as well, i want to improve and i can't do that without critizm from you guys!

I DON'T OWN THE GRIM ADVENTURES OF BILLY AND MANDY, I AM NOTHING BUT A CRAZED FAN GIRL!

Grim sat on the couch, lying back. His joints were acing all over, and his favorite show was on. With a relieved sigh he slouched back, and turned up the volume.

Mandy walked into the living room. Anxiety struck into grim's heart, he had just sat down and Mandy had just walked in, he knew this wasn't good.

"Grim." She said emotionlessly.

Her shadow stretched out across the floor, almost endlessly. She starred directly into grims eyes; her angered soul shone brightly threw her pupils.

"I need you to clean my closet."

Grim was overwhelmed, he of all people was lowered to do servants work. This little girl, this ten-year-old blonde mortal had power over him. It made him cringe.

"Mandy!" he said with a loud tone.

"I just sat down! Can't you clean your own closet!"

She starred at him.

"Grim, I _said_ clean my closet. It's dirty!"

Grim, still not willing to give up, debated.

"But! My favorite show is on! And your closet can be cleaned anytime!"

"I don't care, I need you to clean my closet….now."

And with that grim forced himself up, he was defeated, yet again.

Mandy sat on her bed, reading a book. Grim opened her closet door, everything was perfect. Her clothes were color coordinated. Her shoes were all aligned. There was absolutely nothing out of order. Grim shook with anger, he couldn't bare to miss his show. Especially for this stupid joke that Mandy played on him.

"MANDY!"

He turned and glared at her.

" You're closet is fine! Nothings wrong with it! I'm leaving!"

He took a step forward, Mandy stopped him.

"Oh, there's a mess in there all right. You… just have to look even further in the back…"

She went back to her book, and grim went back to inside the closet.

"I still don't see nothing!"

"keep looking! You'll find it!" Grim slid his way further into the closet, after a few seconds of searching, he found a group of novels scattered on the ground, he assumed this was the mess.

"so, what do you want me to do with these, Nancy drewl novels?"

Mandy responded with an emotionless growl,

"that's not the MESS, grim, shut up and find it already!"

"FINE!" he said as he danced his way threw the crowed closet.

"_you little good for nothing bit-" _

_"_WHAT WAS THAT GRIM?"

"nothing!" grim silenced his many come backs, and moved a few boxes out of his way, to his surprise, he found a big black garbage bag that had a pair, of what seemed to be, bloody glasses on it.

He grabbed the bag, it seemed unnaturally heavy.

"MANDY!" he dragged himself as well as the garbage bag out of the closet.

"WHAT-UGH-IS-THIS!" grim struggled to say while he dragged the bag to Mandy. She looked up, her eyes steady on grim.

"oh, THAT, this is the mess i was talking to you about, you need to get rid of it"

Grim was completely out of the closet, He felt a sudden twist in his gut.

"Mandy, what is this? It's extremely heavy!" mandy pause, she seemed unsure of how to respond.

"well...it's...nothing, just some books i don't like anymore..."

"if they're just some books, why don't we just donate them?"

"NO!" Mandy's eyes went wide open, "I mean, no-just get rid of it..."

Grim was confused, Mandy was never so easily worked up over something.

"fine then...what am i supposed to do? How do i get rid of it?"

mandy had an unusual expression in her eyes, "Just use your imagination grim."

grim again noticed the bloody glasses on the bag that seemed all too familiar.

"Why are there bloody glasses on the garbage bag?"

"WHAT!" The little blonde haired girl jumped of the bed, almost out of defense, and sprung toward grim. She snatched the glasses off the bag.

"those, those are mine, I must have...dropped them...on the bag..."

"but mandy" grim interrupted, "You don't wear glasses..."

mandy moved her head up, her face was shaded, and her eyes were dark, and inhumanly wide. "who said I didn't..." she didn't blink, her hands were covered with the blood from the glasses she had picked up.

Grim was curious, and asked yet another dumb question.

"well, since I'm throwing it away for you...could i look inside the bag?"

"NO!" there was a sudden jump in Mandy's voice.

"YOU...can't, just dispose of it..."

"but-I-"

"grim," mandy interrupted him, "THAT'S AN ORDER, you have NO say in this decision, get rid of it! Make sure no one can find it, and if YOU LOOK IN THE BAG, IT WON'T BE THE ONLY THING DESTROYED!"

grim was silent, his grip on the stretched out garbage bag tightened. He had a horrible feeling that he was getting himself into something he couldn't get out of. He snapped out of it, He reminded himself that he was above the law, as well as the human race, I mean after all, he was the grim reaper.

But even with that last thought, he still had an Erie feeling that something was not right. Mandy was clearly up to something no good, and grim had all the means to find out.

He walked outside, it was pitch black. Absolutely no one could see him, the urge to open the large bag grew, and just as grim moved his hands toward the the tied part of the bag, he could see a light in the corner of his eyes. Grim, turned around, it was coming from a window at Mandy's house, two floors high. The light was dim, but it was enough to lighten many things outside, there was a horn like creature in the window...

it was Mandy grim felt a sudden chill down his spine, he had never felt such a cold presence in his entire career as the grim reaper. It was as if someone went inside every bone of his body and broke each on into microscopic pieces.

Grim was stiffened by the intense feeling, Mandy's eyes had always been distant and cold, but never had it created such an icy atmosphere, her eyes were like two deep oceans, the more you looked at them, the further you were pulled into the darkness of the sea.

Grim looked away from Mandy, and looked back at the garbage bag, he almost lost the ability to move, but he remember the reason why he came out side in the first place, it was to dispose her waste. Grim held the bag firmly, as if to prove to Mandy that his intentions were simply to do her bidding, and nothing more. He tried to wipe away all thoughts of conspiracy and emotion from his face, any signs of weakness and shock could make mandy realize his earlier plans.

Grim sat down the bag, and took hold of his scythe, and with the over grown knife he opened a portal, and threw the garbage bag into the abyss of another world.


End file.
